


Algorithm

by mileskaane



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: There's a first time for everything.





	Algorithm

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, this is my first fic for this fandom after falling head over heels in love with this series and those two losers not too long ago. so naturally i had to write something nsfw.
> 
> twitter: @mileskaane

“Are we really gonna do this?” Ryan asked, perched on the end of his bed with his jeans around his ankles and his dick inches away from Shane’s face. His breathing was coming out in small pants, a weird mixture of fear and arousal from the fact another dude was actually about to suck his dick for the first time. This was certainly a new development for the both of them, only having admitted their feelings for each other the week before but being far too horny to take things as slow as they initially planned to.

“Guess so.” Shane replied, looking up at Ryan from where he was knelt on the ground. The wooden floor was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable the longer he sat staring at his new boyfriend's junk.

“Wow, you sound so enthusiastic.” Ryan laughed, making Shane nervous with the way his dick waved around. This was the first time he’d been confronted with a penis other than his own. Abruptly, Ryan stopped laughing and looked at him. “Hey, we don’t have to if you don’t want to”.

“No..no, I want to.” Shane said, not sounding sure himself. However, before Ryan could say anything else, and before he could talk himself out of it, Shane surged forward and took the head of Ryan’s cock in his mouth. Ryan let out a shout in surprise, trailing off into a moan when Shane sucks and twirls his tongue around the head.

“Asshole” Ryan manages weakly when Shane looks up at him with as much of a grin as he can manage with a dick in his mouth. A weak whimper leaves Ryan’s throat as Shane attempts to take more of him in his mouth. 

“Are you s-sure this is your first time doing this?” He gasps out, feeling more overwhelmed the farther Shane sinks his mouth down on his dick. The older man popped his mouth off and grinned at him.

“Why, am I that good?”

“Sh-shut up”

“Sounding a lil out of breath there Ry.”

Rolling his eyes in response, Ryan swallowed and chose to ignore what Shane had said.

“I have to warn you...I get loud- oh fuckkk” he trailed off and melted into the bed as Shane suddenly took him into his mouth again, nearly taking his whole cock in that one swift movement. All he could do was let out a whine.

Shane laughed around Ryan’s dick but it felt to good to even care. Ryan just let his head fall back so Shane could get to work. He knew he wouldn’t last long, how could he with him between his legs.

It was overwhelmingly good, the mix of Shane’s stupidly talented mouth and the affection Ryan held for him merged into one big paralysing emotion that had him panting out Shane’s name after only a few minutes.

“I’m..pretty close, big guy”

Shane withdrew from Ryan’s dick again and began jerking it quickly, keeping the same speed his mouth had been going at.

“How am I doing?” he asked quietly, Ryan lifting his head to meet his gaze.

“Amazing.” Ryan gasped out. Shane kissed Ryan’s thighs, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin as he made Ryan teeter on the edge of orgasm.

“Shane, please,” Ryan all but sobbed. “Let me cum, let me cum on your face”.

Groaning in response, Shane let go of the dick and sank back on his knees, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang open as Ryan began erratically stroking his dick, unable to hold back his sobs and whines. He opened his eyes and saw Shane in front of him, looking dishevelled, with what must surely be an achingly hard boner evident in his boxers. The sight was enough to push him over the edge, letting out a high-pitched wail as he shot cum all over the taller mans face. 

“Holy fuck, you look good like that,” Ryan breathed out when he was able to speak again. Shane sat there, a significant amount of cum on his cheeks and chin, most of it having missed his mouth. Ryan leaned down and kissed him, not even caring about the spunk getting all over him.

“I’m...gonna wash my face and then would you mind maybe assisting me with this?” Shane said, voice full of arousal whilst gesturing towards the fairly large tent in his boxers. Ryan just nodded, his suddenly dry mouth rendering him unable to speak. Yeah, assisting him would be more than okay.


End file.
